Cable and satellite television and radio systems are examples of programming based applications where subscriber access is desired. Typically, the subscriber access is provided through use of encrypted signals and some type of decoder. For cable-television and other systems, it is not uncommon to have a receiver and a decoder such as a set-top box from which a television or other device may display or present the information received. Such systems frequently utilize an entitlement management message (EMM) or other such communication to authorize the decoder's presentation of paid-for programming. This is often presented as part of a package that the subscriber selects. In addition, individualized programming such as pay-per-view and the like is often made available for a premium. In some instances, it is not uncommon for the subscriber to select an individual program such as a movie, game, event, or the like for a one-time presentation.
In addition, subscriber based systems often utilize complex encryption processes to maintain the security of their system and the integrity of their programming. Frequently an entire subscriber base is reauthorized to assure security. This can happen at set time(s) such as on the hour or the like and can involve hundreds of thousands or millions of authorizations. Because a subscriber base can involve such numbers of subscribers, it can be appreciated that the amount of time for total reauthorization can be important. Authorization or re-authorization can depend upon not only the number of subscribers involved, but also the types of packages selected and even the programming demographic. If subscribers have selected similar packages, authorization can be grouped together and so the amount of similarity is also a factor in the total authorization time. For this reason it has become commonplace to permit subscribers to only select certain possibilities from a limited number of packages. While this limit has not been desirable, it has been accepted as a necessary incident of high levels of reauthorization and security with fast authorization. Thus, although there has been a long felt desire to facilitate more programming options and even á la carte programming, there has not been an understanding that permitted development of the technical systems to practically achieve this. To some extent these perceptions have existed because in spite of the often extreme precautions taken to protect encryption, the cable industry has more than 25 years of experience with sophisticated attacks on its security systems. Compromised authorization remains an important consideration, and attacks such as cloning, musketeering, replaying messages, substituting message language, insider compromises, and vulnerability of trusted hardware still remain to name but a few. For some time, there has existed a goal of being able to provide á la carte programming options to a large number of or entire system of subscribers with secure broadcast signals. The present invention makes the accepted practice unnecessary while still maintaining fast total authorization times. It permits practical inclusion of even á la carte programming for a large number of subscribers while allowing rapid authorization or reauthorization consistent with high levels of security.